


Клуб по интересам

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Club, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Осаму держит свои чувства в тайне и пытается отвлечься тем, что спит с людьми, у которых даже не спрашивает имени. Все равно на их месте раз за разом он представляет Ацуму.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	Клуб по интересам

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Interest Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166393) by Anonymous 



Осаму делает это не впервые, и все равно каждый раз ему снова и снова кажется, что он совершает ошибку.

Перед ним на экране ноутбука профайл без имени и с одной фотографией, обрезанной по шею. Осаму не осуждает, у него самого в анкете лица не видно. Из десятков людей, просмотревших его профайл, только единицы дойдут до личной встречи, и это уже чуть больше, чем было бы комфортно. Он бы предпочел сохранять анонимность даже с партнерами, которых выбирает. А может быть, вообще ввязываться не стоит…

Он морщит переносицу и опускает крышку ноутбука, в третий раз за день уговаривая себя переключиться на что-то другое. Этот клуб, который он нашел, — его проклятье и его спасение. Они помогают организовывать встречи, в основном для секса на один раз, при этом берут на себя ответственность за то, чтобы данные из анкет соответствовали действительности, проверяют наличие справок и предоставляют комнаты на своей территории. Удобно, безопасно и абсолютно ничего лишнего. За последний год Осаму успел стать их постоянным клиентом. Сколько бы он не стыдил себя, заканчивается одним и тем же: со вздохом он снова поднимает крышку ноутбука и жмет на кнопку “Начать переписку”.

>> Привет. Мне кажется, наши интересы во многом совпадают. Как насчет познакомиться поближе?

Первая фраза стандартная, он даже не задумывается, пока набирает ее. Под интересами, конечно, имеет в виду не фильмы и не книжки, а список фетишей и совместимые позиции. Этот парень предпочитает быть снизу и склонен к сабмиссивности. То, что нужно.

Ответ приходит довольно быстро.

<< Привет! Классная фотка, ты горячий. Перепихнемся?

Осаму долго смотрит на сообщение и на всякий случай еще раз проверяет возраст в профайле. Они должны быть одногодками, но звучит так, будто с ним общается подросток. В обычной жизни Осаму, наверное, не лучше, особенно учитывая, с кем ему пришлось расти, но есть моменты, когда нужно включить вежливость. Все ведь это понимают. Должны понимать.

>Да, именно это собирался предложить

Он все равно дает шанс. Его утешает то, что разговаривать особо не придется. Это ведь не свидание. Ему не нужна никакая личная симпатия и привязанность, вообще ничего не нужно кроме хорошего — или хоть какого-нибудь — секса. Все потому, что его мысли уже много лет заняты одним и тем же человеком. Безнадежно и накрепко. Осаму знает, что не сможет построить отношения ни с кем другим, дать им хоть каплю своих чувств. Он пробовал, а в итоге лишь напрасно потратил свое и чужое время. Сейчас он принимает, как истину, не поддающуюся изменениям: он всю жизнь любил и продолжает любить только Ацуму. И эта любовь совсем не та, которую ожидают — и позволяют — между братьями. Она объемнее, глубже, гораздо более нежная и чувственная. С возрастом Осаму научился видеть отличия и прятать опасные грани. 

Иногда ему кажется, что Ацуму понимает. Между ними точно есть связь, не похожая ни на что, особенная, во многом взаимная. В конце концов, друг для друга они самые близкие люди во вселенной. И этого могло бы быть достаточно. 

Но есть другая сторона, совладать с которой не так просто: Ацуму привлекательный. Именно он, со всеми своими идеальными чертами и мелкими несовершенствами. Он вызывает голод, который невозможно утолить ни с кем посторонним. Хотя Осаму пытается. Это его единственный способ не сорваться. Он встречается с незнакомыми людьми, которых совершенно не хочет, и, на время заткнув совесть, представляет на их месте Ацуму. 

Стыдно ли ему? Конечно. Мерзко ли от себя? Еще как. Может ли он остановиться? Точно нет.

Он специально выискивает анкеты парней, у которых указано “блондин” и “занимаюсь спортом”. Хорошо, если рост и возраст тоже совпадают. Идеально, если они не против оказаться связанными и с кляпом во рту, чтобы в процессе ничего не вмешивалось в игру воображения.

Его новый выбор подходит по всем параметрам. Несмотря на резкую манеру речи, в нем нет ничего категорически отталкивающего. Так что постепенно они переходят к обсуждению деталей встречи, выбирая удобное для обоих время. Когда основные вопросы решены и Осаму готов уже попрощаться, приходит еще одно сообщение.

<< Давай у меня глаза будут завязаны?

Осаму заинтересованно мычит себе под нос. Ему только на руку, если у партнера половина лица будет спрятана под повязкой.

>> Конечно, раз тебе так нравится.

<< Типа, вот прям с самого начала. Не хочу знать, как ты выглядишь

>> Грубо

<< Ну да, вот такой я придирчивый. Я твое тело по фотке заценил, а лицо не видел и слава богу. Если мне хоть немного не понравится, то это все, ничего не получится

Ну хотя бы честно, думает Осаму. Ему это кажется забавным, но в целом не задевает. Не то чтобы он собирался очаровывать своей красотой.

>> Да пофиг

<< Не обиделся?

>> Говорю же пофиг

<< Ну и, знаешь…

Предчувствие подсказывает, что сейчас ему пришлют еще что-то странное. Маячок набора текста загорается и гаснет несколько раз.

<< Я обычно закрываю глаза и представляю кого-то, кто мне нравится. Так что…

Осаму не может сдержать смешок. Еще один несчастный влюбленный, они здорово подходят друг другу. Он надеется, что от него не ожидают поддержки или вопросов о личном. Он и со своей жизнью еле разобраться может, еще не хватало чужих драм. Так что отвечает он нейтрально, еще раз подтверждает время встречи, и за этим переписка сходит на нет. 

***

К назначенному дню Осаму изводится от ожидания. Ему совсем не помогает тот факт, что Ацуму снова выкладывает селфи из спортзала в мокрой насквозь футболке и этим доводит до белого каления. Осаму даже рад, что в последнее время они чаще созваниваются, чем видятся, потому что держать себя в руках было бы сложно. Ему просто необходимо выпустить пар.

В клубе его встречает улыбчивый администратор, который сообщает, что партнер уже приехал и ожидает в комнате. Он провожает до ванной, хотя Осаму бывал здесь достаточно раз, чтобы запомнить дорогу, отдает ключ-карту и удаляется.

Приняв быстрый душ, Осаму надевает предоставленный халат из темно-синего шелка. Излишне вычурный, на его вкус, но главное, что удобный — от него можно избавиться за секунды. Он направляется ко второй двери, которая ведет из ванной прямо в комнату. Приятное волнение все нарастает в груди.

Осаму поворачивает ручку, шагает внутрь, и его сердце пропускает удар. Он жмурится, не глядя прикрывает за собой дверь. Этот парень… Он так сильно похож на Ацуму, на секунду показалось даже, что это он и есть. Осаму делает глубокий вдох, открывает глаза и снова оказывается опасно близок к сердечному приступу. Потому что ему не показалось. Ошибки быть не может. Он с детства наблюдал за Ацуму, они росли вместе, они взрослели вместе. Пусть последнее время они были далеко друг от друга — разве Осаму не узнает эти ужасные, испорченные краской вихры, острую линию челюсти, поджарые мышцы, родинку на животе, след ожога над левой коленкой.

Он чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног, легкие сдавливает. Нужно бежать, бежать, немедленно — внутренний голос кричит надрывно, а тело не слушается.

До него медленно доходит, что Ацуму ничего не знает. Как и договаривались, у него на глазах повязка. Повязка и черные боксеры — все, что на нем есть. Он лежит, откинувшись на подушки, расслабленный, спокойный. Он-то не догадывается, какая катастрофа происходит прямо сейчас. Осаму хочется закричать и хлопнуть дверью. Вот с этим ему жить теперь одному, будто и так было недостаточно секретов. Онемевшей ладонью он берется за ручку. Уйти. Никогда не вспоминать, что они с Ацуму в переписке обсуждали, как именно хотят заняться сексом.

Ацуму об этом не узнает.

Сердце колотится оглушительно.

Ацуму не узнает, даже если он останется.

Чувство стыда, острое как никогда в жизни, захлестывает с головой. И одновременно под ребрами тянет так сладко. Осаму осторожно, словно вор, переводит взгляд на Ацуму: он такой, как в его фантазиях. Обнаженный, открытый, ждущий.

— Долго ты там стоять будешь? — окликает он. В голосе такое привычное хорошо знакомое нетерпение. — Я здесь уже полчаса лежу.

И с этим Осаму понимает еще одну вещь. Ацуму пришел сюда, чтобы переспать с незнакомцем. Ему настолько все равно, что он даже не хочет посмотреть, кто будет его трахать. Так какая разница?

На ватных ногах он подходит к кровати и садится на край. У Ацуму мгновенно поднимаются уголки губ. 

— Ну наконец-то.

Он вслепую тянется рукой, почти хватает Осаму, но тот бьет его по тыльной стороне кисти, как кота, пытавшегося стащить еду со стола. Ацуму вскидывает обе руки, показывая, что сдается.

— Вести себя хорошо? — смеется он. — Лады, как скажешь.

Как всегда, беспечный. Это вызывает раздражение. Осаму стискивает зубы. На самом деле злится на себя. В его голове полная сумятица, и голоса перекрикивают друг друга. Один утверждает, что Ацуму сам виноват и все здесь честно. Другой настойчиво твердит: это лишь оправдания, Осаму пытается приукрасить то, что приукрашивать нельзя. Если он останется — сделает что-то ужасное. Если бы Ацуму знал, если бы он снял сейчас повязку, он скривился бы в отвращении, вышвырнул бы за дверь. И был бы прав. Воспользоваться его неведеньем — это обман. Осаму не может так поступить, если любит его хоть немного.

Он кусает губы, пытаясь болью отрезвить себя. А взгляд снова и снова скользит по распростертому перед ним телу.

И в конце концов побеждает голос, который с отчаянием говорит: больше такого шанса не будет. Никогда-никогда.

К горлу подступает тошнота, уже привычное отвращение к себе. Осаму сглатывает и осторожно накрывает ладонью коленку брата. Они часто прикасаются друг к другу, но сейчас все по-другому. Ацуму льнет к его касанию, шире разводит ноги, кожа покрывается мурашками. Ему нравится, и он ждет большего, а у Осаму уже от такой мелочи сердце вырывается из груди. Он прослеживает крупную рельефную мышцу бедра, вспоминает, сколько раз засматривался на эти ноги в коротких волейбольных шортах. В них столько силы, что дрожь берет. Сегодня — Осаму судорожно вздыхает — возможно, он почувствует, как эти бедра будут сжимать его бока.

Ладонь переходит на живот, пальцы пересчитывают ребра. Хочется исследовать каждый сантиметр, распробовать все оттенки ощущений, запомнить до последней подробности.

— А ты точно не девственник? — Ацуму, как всегда, портит лучшие моменты своими комментариями. — Давай уже делать что-то, ну.

В отместку Осаму сжимает его сосок, и Ацуму вскидывается, шипит недовольно. Или, наоборот, довольно? Черт разберет. Главное, что замолкает и лежит смирно.

Осаму подвигается к нему ближе, садится между разведенных коленей. Их бедра соприкасаются через тонкую ткань халата, и под прохладным шелком кожа горит. Наклонившись вперед, Осаму замирает, дает себе собраться с духом перед их первым поцелуем.

— Ты с самого начала молчишь. Немой, что ли? — спрашивает Ацуму. Вот же неймется ему. После паузы он резко вдыхает: — Реально немой? Прости, я ничего такого… Просто неуютно как-то в тишине, я даже не знаю, понравился тебе или как.

Осаму понимает, что не выдержит больше ни секунды этой болтовни. Обычно он по крайней мере способен перебивать и отвечать. Хотя есть способ обойтись без слов. Едва Ацуму открывает рот — он толкается внутрь пальцами и ловит его язык. 

Уголки рта снова взлетают вверх, Ацуму расслабляется, моментально подстраивается под условия игры. Будто этого и добивался изначально — побольше внимания. Осаму отпускает язык, но пальцы не убирает, и Ацуму облизывает их, обхватывает губами и втягивает глубже, до самых костяшек. 

"Господи" — в панике думает Осаму.

Он никогда представить не мог, что его брат в самом деле такая блядь. Он об этом только мечтал. Последние крохи совести плавятся, она и так долго продержалась, учитывая сколько испытаний ей выпадает. Осаму убирает руку, размазывая слюну по подбородку, склоняет ниже и приникает губами к губам. Не проходит и секунды, как в рот толкается язык. Ему не дают опомниться или собраться с духом. Казалось бы, это именно он здесь дорвался до того, чего хотел так долго, но из них двоих Ацуму ведет себя несдержанно, жадно. И в этом весь он.

В ушах шумит кровь, как отзвуки внутренней бури. “Все по-настоящему” — говорит себе Осаму, и это последняя связная мысль. Он никогда еще в жизни не целовал человека, которого любит всем сердцем и хочет каждой клеткой своего тела. Оказывается, не существует ничего лучше. Если придется ненавидеть и упрекать себя до скончания веков — оно того стоит. В этот момент он твердо знает, что не сбежит, не откажется, возьмет столько, сколько сможет.

Ацуму вздыхает в поцелуй, невероятно отзывчивый. По нему так легко понять, что он наслаждается происходящим, а ведь они только начинают. Он обнимает за шею, притягивает к себе поближе, ныряет под ворот халата. Опомнившись, Осаму перехватывает его руки и прижимает к матрасу. Он не уверен, что можно узнать друг друга на ощупь, но рисковать не хочет. Надежнее всего, было бы связать Ацуму, и это не такая уж безумная идея, учитывая что у того в профайле напротив пункта “бондаж” стояло твердое да.

Отстранившись, Осаму похлопывает его по коленке, надеясь, что это сойдет за команду оставаться на месте. А сам поднимается с кровати и подходит к стеллажу с девайсами. В комнатах, которые сдает клуб, всегда есть игрушки на любой вкус. Осаму бывает здесь достаточно часто, чтобы выяснить: они рассортированы по сфере применения, самые популярные, как правило, лежат на центральной полке, самые необычные спрятаны в шкафчики. Он быстро находит то, что нужно. Среди цепей и веревок выбирает пару классических наручников — металл и ничего лишнего. Такие будут впиваться в кожу безжалостно, если начать вырываться, но для Ацуму в самый раз. Вот он, снова напрашивается.

— М-м? Кажись, скучно не будет.

На долю секунды Осаму позволяет себе пофантазировать о том, как берет кляп и больше не слышит надоедливых замечаний. Однако в реальности он должен оставить Ацуму возможность сказать “нет” или показать это действиями. Значит — либо наручники, либо кляп. Он останавливается на изначальном варианте.

Вернувшись на прежнее место, он заставляет Ацуму подставить ладонь и кладет в нее наручники, давая познакомиться с тем, что его ждет. Направляет его пальцы, помогает найти рычажок безопасности, благодаря которому можно освободиться самостоятельно. Все-таки Ацуму думает, что с ним совершенно незнакомый человек, так что он будет увереннее и спокойнее, зная, что ситуация у него под контролем. Правда, он не выглядит ни чуть напряженным.

— Да-да, я в курсе, как это работает, не первый раз, — говорит он с ухмылкой. — Надевай уже.

И доверительно подставляет запястья. Ох, если бы Осаму мог говорить, он обязательно упрекнул бы человека, который сначала в профайле пишет, что нижний, а потом пытается всюду командовать. Он позволяет себе вольность: щелкает языком, выражая недовольство. Ацуму на это лишь тихонько посмеивается.

Застегнув одну половину наручников, Осаму тянет их вверх, перебрасывает через перекладину в изголовье кровати и фиксирует второе запястье. Осматривает результат и в который раз чувствует фантомный удар под дых. Ацуму перед ним, для него, готовый принимать все, что с ним сделают. До абсурдного красивый. Иногда сложно поверить, что они близнецы, у Осаму в голове не укладывается, что кто-то их считает одинаковыми. Он знает, что тоже выглядит хорошо, но, смотря на себя в зеркало, не чувствует такой удушливой волны возбуждения.

Он спускает халат с плеч, ткань приятно струится по коже, дарит иллюзию прохлады. Осаму уже собирается отбросить его в сторону, как у него появляется идея. Он вытаскивает пояс, складывает его вдвое. Кончиками ведет по животу Ацуму, и тот шумно вдыхает. Грудь вздымается, шелк скользит по резко очерченным ребрам, гладкая ткань к безупречно гладкой коже. Осаму разравнивает пояс и протягивает всю длину между ног — легкое дразнящее касание, от которого Ацуму уже начинает ерзать на месте. Снова вверх, по животу и груди, пояс стекает к ключицам, дотрагивается до щеки, и Ацуму ластится к нему лицом, не скрывая, какой он голодный до прикосновений. Наконец Осаму оборачивает пояс вокруг его шеи и на пробу тянет за концы, совсем слабо. 

Тут же начинает казаться, что это не он, а его душат, воздух так и застревает в легких. Ацуму запрокидывает голову, подставляется. Под повязкой на скулах виден румянец. Ему и правда нравится. Ему нравится, а значит Осаму может и дальше делать с ним то, что хочет. 

— Можно посильнее, — предлагает Ацуму неожиданно тихим голосом. 

Осаму не может сдержать улыбку. Он гладит шею кончиками пальцев, нежно и осторожно. “Посильнее” обязательно будет. Только позже. А пока он наклоняется и целует то место, к которому только что прикасался. Он оставляет поцелуи вдоль линии челюсти, облизывает кадык, покусывает мочку уха. Дыхание Ацуму становится шумным, начинает частить. Он обхватывает ногами за поясницу, удерживая возле себя, пока Осаму не сдвигается ниже. Спешить некуда. Он собирается уделить внимание каждой части тела, кусать, облизывать, впитывая реакции, запоминая, растворяясь в этом бесконечном моменте, который никогда не повторится. 

Когда он доходит до живота, Ацуму уже тихонько постанывает, то выгибается навстречу, то пытается увильнуть, когда зубы проходятся по выпирающей косточке. Ткань боксеров уже натянута вставшим членом. Осаму специально пропускает его и принимается за бедра. На светлой коже выступают отметины, с одной стороны и с другой. Придерживая за ногу, Осаму трогает языком тонкую кожу под коленкой, и Ацуму вздрагивает в его руках, звенит металл наручников. Осаму успокаивающе гладит его обеими ладонями, чувствует повсюду влажные следы своей же слюны. Едва берется за резинку боксеров — Ацуму приподнимает бедра, чтобы легче было их снять. Член уже блестит от выступившей смазки, раскрасневшийся, требующий внимания. Осаму проводит по нему кулаком, и Ацуму вздыхает с хорошо различимым удовлетворением.

— Да, еще…

Он простой и открытый в своих желаниях, и это не удивляет, вполне похоже на него. Но подкупает все равно. Наклонившись, Осаму обхватывает головку губами, берет глубже в рот. И старается не думать. Просто не думать ни о чем. Ему не нужно, как обычно, представлять, что перед ним Ацуму. Сейчас это правда, и остается лишь отдаться ощущениям. Он расслабляет горло, позволяет члену свободно скользить внутрь, не испытывая ни капли отторжения. Наоборот, собственное возбуждение становится все заметнее, собирается жаром внизу живота. Стоны, раздающиеся на фоне, заставляют голову идти кругом.

У Ацуму начинают дрожать бедра, он слегка толкается навстречу, и Осаму выпрямляется. Конечно же, слышит разочарованное хныканье следом.

— Не останавливайся так резко, — ругается Ацуму на выдохе.

Он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, на запястьях видно алые полосы там, куда впивались наручники, когда он дергался. Вид у него помятый. Волосы растрепались, румянец растекся с лица на шею. Осаму проходится по нему взглядом, не в состоянии насытится. Хочется начать заново — еще раз покрыть поцелуями, еще раз взять в рот… В своем воображении он точно будет прокручивать эти воспоминания, и ему не надоест, потому что они лучше любых фантазий. Ведь это случилось на самом деле. Это происходит прямо сейчас.

Он пересаживается так, чтобы оказаться сбоку от Ацуму, и тянет его за плечо. Несколько неловко тот переворачивается на живот, утыкается лицом в подушку. Ему, должно быть, не очень удобно из-за того, что член прижат к матрасу. Он упирается коленями в попытке приподнять бедра. Поясница рисует соблазнительный изгиб, и Осаму слишком слабый, чтобы сопротивляться: он наклоняется и прослеживает линию позвоночника приоткрытыми губами, целует ямочки по обе стороны поясницы.

На тумбочке прямо рядом с кроватью, чтобы лишний раз не приходилось отвлекаться, выложены несколько видов смазки. Осаму цепляется взглядом за знакомую упаковку, выдавливает достаточное количество на пальцы. Когда он дотрагивается ими до входа, Ацуму вскидывает бедра еще выше. Пытается подняться на локти и падает без сил.

— Тш-ш. — Осаму мнет его плечо, и одновременно один палец толкается внутрь.

Ацуму делает глубокий вдох, расслабляется, мышцы поддаются. Вскоре получается протолкнуть и второй палец, двигать ими свободнее, вгонять до костяшек. Другой рукой Осаму гладит по спине. Короткими ногтями царапает между лопаток и по сдавленному стону знает, что нашел чувствительное место. Так что следом оставляет там же вереницу поцелуев, пока не утыкается носом в затылок. В легкие забивается запах мятного шампуня и пота — запах такой знакомый, что ощущается почти своим.

Когда Ацуму начинает подмахивать, он добавляет еще один палец и слышит едва различимое “Да, вот так”. В голосе не осталось напускного бахвальства, только искренность. Это обезоруживает. Осаму целует за ухом, трется кончиком носа, а сердце в груди замирает от страха, что в этом маленьком жесте слишком много неуместной нежности.

— Давай уже, — просит Ацуму. — Достаточно.

Но нет, Осаму еще не наигрался. Он вгоняет пальцы в прежнем ритме, давая понять, что пропустил слова мимо ушей. Ацуму кусает подушку, рычит с досадой, а больше ничего сделать не может, только сильнее насаживаться и пытаться потереться членом о матрас. Кажется, его совсем не заботит, насколько бесстыдно он при этом выглядит. 

Не останавливаясь, Осаму подбирает концы пояса, накручивает их на кулак и тянет, глядя как полоска ткани постепенно все сильнее впивается в шею. Ацуму запрокидывает голову, хватает ртом воздух, слышны его хриплые неглубокие вдохи. Чем больше он подается назад, тем крепче Осаму затягивает пояс. После выверенного отрезка времени он отпускает, дает слегка отдышаться и повторяет заново. Делает так несколько раз, и его сознание ненадолго приобретает кристальную ясность — он воспринимает каждую деталь, чувствует, где можно еще дожать, а где пора остановиться. Зато Ацуму окончательно перестает напоминать вменяемого человека. Уронив голову на подушку, он что-то невнятно бормочет, сбивая и без того судорожное дыхание. Всхлипывает, когда Осаму вынимает пальцы.

Он так хорош сейчас в этом потерянном состоянии. От его вида, от звуков, которые он издает, у Осаму частит пульс. Внимание стягивается до точки, остается лишь Ацуму — а остальное плывет, как за туманной дымкой.

Осаму толком не замечает, что делает: как избавляется от белья, выбирает презерватив нужного размера и раскатывает его по члену. Единственное, о чем он может думать, когда ложится сверху на Ацуму, это о том, что их тела соприкасаются, без лишней одежды и расстояния. Между ними не остается ни одной преграды, и Осаму еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько правильно.

Он вздрагивает от удовольствия, прокатившегося волной до кончиков пальцев. По смазке член входит плавно, мышцы принимают его податливо. Ацуму пытается двигаться навстречу, несмотря на вес, прижимающий сверху. Осаму нравится так — вдавливать его в матрас, навалившись грудью на спину, рвано выдыхать в затылок и слышать такое же неровное дыхание близко-близко.

Несколько раз он медленно ведет бедрами, позволяя себе распробовать каждый оттенок этого нового опыта, прежде чем взять уверенный ритм. Он бы рад продержаться подольше, чтобы не пришлось отстраняться, чтобы Ацуму продолжал хотеть его рядом — на себе, в себе, еще хотя бы немного. Но возбуждение крепнет в нем с неотвратимой силой и остановиться невозможно. 

— Черт, да, сильнее, — не замолкает под ним Ацуму, и это впервые в жизни не раздражает, а задевает что-то абсолютно неразумное внутри Осаму.

Он гортанно стонет и впивается зубами в загривок, пока продолжает толкаться в Ацуму, доводя себя до разрядки. Вместе с оргазмом не приходит опустошение, ставшее привычным, потому что сейчас его фантазия не рассеивается. Открыв глаза, Осаму продолжает видеть перед собой все ту же картину — разметавшиеся светлые волосы, след от его укуса на шее — и сердце колотится так быстро, что кажется, никогда уже не успокоится.

Он скатывается набок, стягивает презерватив и бросает в корзину для мусора. Лишь на секунду оставшись без внимания, Ацуму скулит, будто умоляет без слов, и хочется ответить ему, что все в порядке, еще ничего не закончилось, ему сейчас станет еще лучше. Осаму пытается передать все это через прикосновения. Он помогает перевернуться обратно на спину, гладит по плечам, по груди, добирается до члена, который ощущается тяжелым и горячим в его ладони. Он целует открытый рот, подбородок и шею. Поддевает указательным пальцем пояс халата и стаскивает его, как вдруг Ацуму принимается исступленно шептать:

— Нет-нет-нет…

Успокаивается, только когда на шею ложится ладонь. Осаму осторожно надавливает, перекрывая дыхание. Под пальцами трепыхается пульс, и от этого кажется, что Ацуму весь мелко дрожит. Даже Осаму, самый близкий к нему человек, редко видел такую уязвимость. Перестав душить, он не отпускает, продолжает нежно поглаживать шею. Впервые на своей памяти смотрит в лицо партнеру, не испытывая желания отвести взгляд. Наоборот, не может оторваться. Пусть половина и скрыта повязкой, достаточно видеть закушенную губу или капельку пота, которая скатывается с виска, — маленькие признаки того, что Ацуму сейчас очень хорошо. И все это из-за Осаму. Он никогда не узнает, но Осаму всегда будет помнить, что довел его до этого, собственными руками разобрал его здравый смысл, достал на поверхность жажду и в конце концов утолил ее. Он чувствует на уровне инстинктов, что Ацуму уже близко, и специально замедляется. Стиснув зубы, тот сам вскидывает бедра, толкается в его кулак. Стонет с каким-то отчаяньем, но слово “пожалуйста” с его губ так и не срывается. Может быть, потому что говорить он уже не в состоянии.

Осаму нарочно не дает ему перейти за край, вытягивает одну мучительную минуту за другой. Он прикасается самую малость слабее, чем нужно. Член в его руке пульсирует, истекает смазкой. Ацуму выгибается, мотает головой, будто замереть для него абсолютно невыносимо. Осаму тоже чувствует, как его лихорадит, просто от мысли, что все эти реакции подчиняются его воле и его желанию.

Он хочет увидеть больше. Поэтому перестает дразнить. 

— Да, боже мой… — задыхаясь, тараторит Ацуму, пока сперма выплескивается на живот. — Нх… Саму… Да, мой Саму…

Он сходит на неразличимый шепот, но последние слова Осаму успевает услышать. Так отчетливо, как гром посреди полной тишины. Леденящий страх парализует все его тело. Он отвлекся? Чем-то выдал себя? Он отдергивает руку, заставляет себя поднять взгляд, ищет, где же он облажался. Из-за растущей паники сосредоточиться сложно, и все же — он всматривается в лицо Ацуму, превозмогая порыв все бросить, и убежать отсюда к черту, и, может быть, инсценировать свою смерть, и никогда больше никому не показываться. Он всматривается, но видит лишь то, что повязка по-прежнему надежно закрывает его глаза. Ацуму облизывает пересохшие губы и вздыхает удовлетворенно. Не пытается больше ничего сказать, не спешит обвинять или ругаться. Будто бы ничего не произошло.

Но ведь — Осаму наверняка слышал…

И медленно, безумно осторожно, боязливо закрадывается мысль, что Ацуму до сих пор не знает. Идея невероятная, но, если вспомнить, что они во многом одинаковые, поверить становится легче. Одинаковые дураки. Осаму зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы ни одна из его эмоций не вырвалась наружу. Ему кажется, он на грани истерики.

Откуда-то из дальнего ящика сознание вынимает последнее доказательство. Перед глазами стоит одно из сообщений, которые прислал Ацуму в их анонимной переписке. “Я обычно представляю кого-то, кто мне нравится”.

Осаму разбирает дрожью, он едва может совладать с собой, даже такие простые вещи, как вдох и выдох, приходится делать силой. Его голос звучит странно, когда он впервые за все время заговаривает.

— Повтори, что ты сказал.

Ацуму на секунду замирает, явно застигнутый врасплох.

— М-м? Прости, прости, — он нервно посмеивается, все еще толком не отдышавшись. — Я сказал чужое имя, я не хотел. Забылся. Слишком хорошо…

Как вдруг он снова каменеет, на этот раз еще на дольше. Так и застывает с приоткрытым ртом. Морщит лоб.

— А? — выдает он наконец.

Много же времени ему понадобилось, чтобы узнать голос. Осаму улыбается уголком рта, его начинает понемногу отпускать. Ацуму тоже оживает — с неожиданной горячностью.

— Эй-эй! — окликает он, порывается опустить руки и шипит, когда металл глубоко врезается в кожу. — Какого черта! Сам давай повтори, че сказал.

Он трется лицом о плечо и о подушку, тщетно пытаясь сдвинуть повязку. О том, что он может легко освободиться, потянув за рычажок на наручниках, он очевидно забыл напрочь. Как всегда, бросается на все проблемы напролом и силой.

Осаму ловит его за волосы, чтобы он перестал вертеть головой, но Ацуму от этого начинает вырываться еще яростнее. 

— Тише, все хорошо, — просит Осаму.

Удивительно, но слова действуют. Ацуму разом смиреет. Он больше не сомневается, кто рядом с ним, и этого оказывается достаточно.

— Сними повязку, — говорит он хриплым голосом, который поражает своим спокойствием.

И Осаму слушается. Сначала расстегивает наручники, потом сам стягивает повязку, прежде чем Ацуму успевает за нее взяться. Их взгляды встречаются, и это ощущается как удар под дых со всей силы. Против света у Ацуму слезятся глаза, но он упрямо отказывается моргать. Брови сходятся над переносицей в болезненном изломе. Невыносимый. Осаму кажется, что он сам сейчас заплачет, но у него-то оправданий нет. 

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Ацуму. — Как ты меня здесь нашел? Почему?

— Прости. — Осаму мнет в руках ленту, на которой еще остался узел. Такой же узел у него сейчас под ребрами, мешает нормально дышать и говорить. — Я не искал. Я не знал, пока сюда не пришел. А потом увидел тебя…

Ацуму смотрит огромными глазами, в которых плещутся вопросы.

— Прости, — повторяет Осаму и кладет ладонь ему на щеку, чтобы успокоить. Чувствует, им обоим сейчас это нужно.

— Почему ты остался? Ты же узнал меня сразу… Да?

Осаму видел его разным, в его лучшие и худшие моменты. Но вот таким — испуганным, растерянным, полным надежды — таким видит впервые. Он кивает с мягкой улыбкой.

— Саму, — выдыхает Ацуму и обеими руками прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке, будто не верит, что это не иллюзия. 

Осаму гладит его скулу большим пальцем, а потом наклоняется и видит, как Ацуму тянется к нему навстречу. Даже после всего случившегося, этот поцелуй ощущается первым — потому что впервые они оба осознают, что делают, и открывают друг другу свои тайные чувства. Ацуму отвечает, пусть и неловко, заторможено. Главное, что отвечает. Осаму никогда не испытывал такой эйфории от простого соприкосновения губ. Ацуму обнимает его за плечи, шепчет:

— Я всегда думал о тебе. А сегодня… Все казалось таким настоящим. Я, наверное, двинулся. Не отличаю реальность...

— Это правда я. — Осаму целует его лицо, не в силах оторваться. — Все по-настоящему. И больше не нужно закрывать глаза.

Произнеся это, он понимает, что ему тоже не нужно. Больше никогда не придется обманывать себя, цепляться за фантазии и бесконечно подкармливать ненасытную пустоту внутри. Он смотрит на Ацуму, а тот смотрит на него, и впервые в жизни чувство голода сменяется удовлетворением.


End file.
